


Ten Thousand I-Missed-You-s

by SunsetOfDoom



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: F/F, PSYCHIC lesbian secret agents, lesbian secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetOfDoom/pseuds/SunsetOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty was away. Franke was unhappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Thousand I-Missed-You-s

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present to frankeathens.tumblr.com aka Riley, my favourite Psychonaut. ILY babbu.

“ _Hey girlfriend_!” Franke yelled it as loud as she could, not minding the dirty looks she got from the old, washed-out patrons of this seedy backwater diner.

After all, it was such a relief that it was true.

One manicured hand slowly raised in the back, embarrassed, and Franke caught a glimpse of bright blonde hair. It threw her off for a second, but then she remembered the hair-dye; she didn’t like the color, but Kitty’s mission required that she be disguised.

She wouldn’t get the super-secret missions if _everybody_ knew what she looked like, after all.

Franke slid into her girlfriend’s booth, brushing her side against the unfamiliar fur coat, and felt a smile growing. Kitty was a master of disguise, but underneath whatever unfamiliar perfume she used, her smell was always the same.

It had been a month. A _whole month_.

The unfairness of it was neutralized, at least a little, by the knowledge that the Psychonauts were coming closer every day to breaking up a child trafficking ring. But the days of missing her girlfriend, worrying over her girlfriend- in Chile, alone, playing a rival mob boss’ heiress around gangsters with itchy trigger fingers- while sitting on her butt processing field reports, had not a good month made.

So she buried her face inside the coat- the seams and lining screamed real fur- trying to melt herself into her best friend.

Which was when she saw the bandages.

“ _Kitty_!” She gasped. They wrapped from her right side, all the way up to her left shoulder, dressed thick and careful but haphazard, with frayed edges and hasty wrapping. In her mind’s eye she caught a glimpse of another agent tying them tight in a warehouse. “You haven’t even been to a hospital?”

Kitty shushed her, glancing to the other patrons, and Franke shut her mouth, hard. Even in as tiny of a town as this, secret agents had to be careful.

Especially in a tiny town. Psychics were not welcome everywhere.

“It’s all right. I’m going back to base ay-sap, I just... wanted to see you first.” Kitty smiled. The artful lines and shading that had disguised her age for the mission were smeared and blended into obscurity, probably with airport hand soap, and it left her face relatively free of makeup. Franke had never seen her outside of the house so bare-faced.

They twined their fingers together under the table as the bored teenage waitress took their orders- just lemonade for Franke, but Kitty had thrown her diet to the wayside after _being friggin’ shot_ , and wanted pie. As the girl wandered off, the diner grew suspiciously silent.

Neither of them were telepaths exactly, but anyone with a functional social sense could tell when they were being stared at. Together they could broadcast a minor invisibility/confusion combo that, at least to non-psychics, left them virtually unrecognizable.

And with that, Franke pressed their foreheads together, and let their minds mingle for the first time in too long.

Sense memories were always a vivid part of a psychic connection; Franke instantly smelled baby powder, and the crappy perfume Kitty had worn when they first met, and tasted sticky, fruity lip gloss. Reflected back from Kitty was the same experience; she smelled of vanilla extract and fresh snow.

She felt the dull ache of her shoulder, soreness in her calves from wearing stiletto heels, the dryness of her skin from the terrible airport soap. A heart-constricting homesickness in her chest, eased by the comfort of having a familiar body next to her again.

Franke clutched tighter at her girlfriend’s shoulders. A thousand _i missed you-s_ rebounded over the mental link, emotions without words attached flowing freely.

They’d not yet said _I love you_ , not really, not as a couple; but it had been there for years and years.


End file.
